Summer In The City
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: New Town, New Friends, New Drama...Join Jenny as she spend her Summer in Port Charles...a SpinOff of Family Portrait
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

_Hey…so before I start here is the ever-famous disclaimer. I don't own General Hospital or Gossip Girl just this crossover cannon that my muse created. For this world I am keeping Lexi Ainsworth and Drew Garrett as Kristina and Michael and keeping them sixteen and seventeen respectively though I am changing their personas a bit to fit my muses wishes…this is spun off post chapter 25 of my piece Family Portrait which you may also wish to read…other then that enjoy…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Port Charles Airstrip-**

She had never before felt like one of the elite until she did in that moment. She wondered what it was about Jasper Jacks's private plain which she had now been sitting in that made her feel like a somebody.

The door to the jet opened and a young girl entered with a bright smile crossed on her face.

"Surprise Jen," Kristina Davis said as she tossed her arms around the blonde causing Jenny to smile thinking of the moment she had met the young woman.

_**Kelly's Diner the Previous Spring:** _

_"Dami," Jenny had said looking across the diners table to her half brother, "I'm so so sorry that Milo and I have been sneaking around as friends it's just."_

_"I know, I get it, your feeling left out that I know pretty much everyone in town…"_

_Jenny simply nodded and cut him off._

_"You hit that nail right on the head."_

_The doors to the diner opened as a young girl of about fifteen or sixteen entered with a pink backpack over one shoulder and a black apron over the other._

_"Grandpa Mike, sorry I'm late I stopped by the hospital and…"_

_She paused as she spotted the young man and tossed her arms around him screaming…_

_"Spinelli, oh my god I've missed you."_

_"Kris wow, you've grown like a foot since I saw you last."_

_"It's called puberty, anyway does Maxie know your slumming it back here in the chuckles with this piece of jailbait, I mean she's like my age, at least she's a blonde though right…"_

_Spinelli couldn't help but blush a bit as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled pointing to the blonde._

_"Kristina this is my sister Jenny, Jenny this is Kristina Davis."_

_Kristina's face lit up as she placed her hand out to Jenny._

_"Sister huh, that's cool we should hang out sometime."_

_"I'd like that."_

--

"Krissy, what are you doing here."

The brunette smiled as she began to adjust the straps of her tank top with one hand as she picked one of Jenny's bags up with the other and headed toward the limo that had been sitting a safe distance away from the runway.

"I was hanging around my dad's place and overheard Milo on the phone saying that he was coming to pick you up and I begged him to come along."

Jenny smiled as she headed to the limo and instantly spotted the bodyguard slash driver who had first and foremost been her friend.

"Hey Milo."

"Hey Jenny," Milo replied.

He looked even dreamer then he did back when she had been in Port Charles last and pondered weather now that she was sixteen that he'd take a chance on her. That however seemed to be irrelevant at the moment as Kristina had since put up the glass between driver and girls and was already busy talking about getting changed and painting the town red at Jake's making Jenny realize that this would defiantly be a summer to remember.

--

**TBC**

_This chapter was more of a teaser to set things up. Right now I don't know how often I make updates for this though I think it will all depend on fan response and how I wind up syncing this back up to Family Portrait. Anyway thanks in advance for reviewing and as always ideas/comments loved._


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

_Ok so I've created an outline for this and Family Portrait.....both pieces will sync up and if my guideline works as planed this piece will run until late August while Family will continue on until September....anyway thanks for all who read my rough opening and I hope you stick on for this journey_

_--_

**Jenny's Suite-Metro Court-**

Jenny woke up on her first morning and looked around at the suite that she was staying in at the Metro Court Hotel and felt like she was in heaven.

Looking at the clock on the dresser she bit her lip wondering why she didn't set the alarm clock as she knew her dad and brother wouldn't be on her to wake up early.

Flipping on some entertainment news show she ran her hand through her messy blonde hair and headed toward the shower thinking thoughts about the evening before...

**_Milo's Car-_**

_Jenny and Kristina had been sitting in the backseat talking about hanging out at Jakes playing pool and getting some PCU frat boys to buy them drinks when the car stopped and Kristina looked outside at the small diner and rolled back down the window._

_Looking at the driver Kristina simply gave him a pout._

_"Milo this isn't Jakes."_

_"I know it's not," the slightly older man said, "your underage."_

_"It's not like we'd be drinking or anything," Jenny piped up knowing that if some guy did offer her a drink she'd probably say yes._

_Batting her eyes now she was the one flashing a flirtatious pout._

_Milo looked at the two young women in the back of the car and was a mess. A part of him wanted to please his charges but the other, stronger part knew that one girl was his boss's only daughter while the other was his best friend's half sister and that if any harm befell them his ass would get the brunt of the fallout._

_"You're going to Kelly's; Kelly's or back to the Hotel take your pick."_

_Kristina smiled as she looked over to Jenny._

_"Well the hotel bar does make these killer drinks..."_

_Milo glared at her._

_"Virgin ones of course," she continued giggling._

_-_

**Jenny's Suite-**

Back in the room she smiled at this thought. That Milo Giambetti she could already tell was going to be like Dan and Damian combined only in a slightly less geeky package.

Stepping out of a nice warm shower she headed to her suitcase and began to pull out an outfit for the day when the sound of her cell phone filled the air.

"Less then twenty-four hours and they are already checking up on me," she thought as she's picked up her phone.

"Hello," she said not even looking at her caller ID.

"Hello," said a slick Australian male accent, "Jenny Humphrey."

"Yes this is she, is this Mr. Jacks."

"Yes it is, anyway are you free right now."

"Why do you ask," she paused, "sorry that sounded rude..."

The older gentleman laughed on the other end of the line as the young girl continued to speak up.

"Anyways yes I'm free."

"Good, do you think we can meet up in the restaurant in about fifteen minutes?"

"It's a date."

"It's a date," he replied as they hung up.

"I guess I need to rethink my wardrobe," Jenny thought as she tossed the pair of jeans she had in her hand.

--

**Davis Lake house-**

Kristina Davis was lying in her room with a sketchbook on her bed humming some cheesy Disney tune. This wasn't the Kristina that the world knew; the straight A Merit Scholar who was most assuredly Yale bound. No, this was the Kristina who lived behind closed doors who dreamed of being an artist...the girl that only three people in the known universe knew about.

The sounds of footsteps rang in the hallway and she panicked tossing her book under her bed as her mother Alexis was defiantly not one of those three people.

"Relax K it's just me," a male voice rang from the other side of the door.

"You shouldn't be here," she exclaimed tossing her robe over the pink cami and short shorts she had on as the young boy a year older then her entered the room.

Ignoring her comment her brother Michael entered the room and sat down on the edge of her bed pulling out her sketchpad.

"So what are you drawing this week Picasso some still life or...."

Grabbing the book from his hand she made a face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You know you need to tell your mother eventually Krissy."

Kristina nodded as she tried not to think what her control freak of a mother would say.

"So, why did you grace me with your presence this morning?"

"Edward and Tracy were fighting....again."

Kristina gave him a simple look in the moment as he instantly read her mind.

"Don't worry I got one of their drivers to take me though I drive would be a great way to get out my aggression right about now."

Gently rubbing her brother's shoulder Kristina smiled as she had a brainstorm.

"I know a better and safer way to get out aggression..."

--

**Metro Court Restaurant-**

Jenny arrived fifteen minutes later on the dot to see a tall blonde and devastatingly handsome older man waving her over to a small table.

Pointing to herself she mouthed 'me' and he nodded.

"Miss Humphrey," the man said, his accent even more swoon worthy in person.

"Mr. Jacks," she replied smiling, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person your wife has spoken highly of you as has my brother."

The man smiled a dazzling smile at her.

"So how is Spinelli these days?"

"Engaged, going to be a dad, co owner of one of the hottest clubs soon to open on the Upper East Side..."

Jax's eyes lit up as he clapped thinking of just the summer before when Spinelli was asking for advice on how to be cool and remembering the way 'Damian' graced the Haunted Star. Man how time flew.

"So, Mr. Jacks I doubt you invited me to breakfast to just catch up on the inner workings of the Jackal."

He let out a small chuckle as he looked at her.

"No, I didn't...I came to talk to you about the arrangements of your stay in Port Charles."

Jenny nodded waiting for him to go on.

"I have some good news and bad news first of all."

Jenny bit her lip as when someone normally said this the bad would far outweigh the good.

"First I guess you'd want the bad news."

Jenny nodded.

"Well I talked to Kate about you working for her at Crimson this summer and she told me she didn't want another assistant, summer intern or otherwise."

Jenny nodded with sadness in her eyes.

"I understand."

"However my wife Carly loves your designs and would love to keep you here for the summer to design for the boutique."

Jenny smiled.

"That being said you'll have all the facilities here at the hotel at your disposal as well as unlimited use or room servos...well within reason of course."

"Of course."

--

**Metro Court Gym about an hour and a half later-**

"Yoga K...Yoga you got to be kidding me."

Kristina shrugged flashing her brother a smile.

"Why not, it relaxes me and you know the weight I have on my shoulders..."

"The DA's Stepford daughter bla bla bla...I lost a year of my life being in a coma I win."

Kristina let out a small laugh playfully slugging him in the arm.

"Besides I thought the girl to guy ratio is in your favor and maybe you could...."

"Maybe I can what."

Kristina's face flushed.

"I don't know...maybe...."

"You're such a girl," he replied as he placed a mat on the ground waiting for the class to begin.

--

She was glad the meeting ended when it did and that it was for the most part a success. Walking past the gym she was happy when she had seen that a Yoga class was in a few minutes and she's have time to go upstairs for a quick change first.

Arriving at the gym she let out a sigh of relief.

"Just made it," she thought to herself as she entered catching Kristina's eye.

The brunette began to wave to the person entering causing the lean strawberry blonde by her side to look up and meet with the most brilliant pair of blue eyes he'd ever scene.

Blushing a bit he looked down to his feet as the teacher began."

--

He had always assumed Yoga was a chick sport but as the class ended he felt like he'd been through more strain then a PT session with the trainer Edward had hired him.

'Relaxing my but," he thought as he heard Kristina let out a small sigh.

"That was invigorating wasn't it?"

Michael just gave her a look.

"It was only your first class Mikey it gets better."

He simply nodded as his eyes followed the blonde that his sister was waving to earlier head over to the instructor.

"I-I'm going to get a water you want."

Kristina nodded as she watched him approach where Jenny was knowing damn well he wasn't getting any water.

Jenny watched from the corner of her eye as a young man approached. She had noticed him working out next to Kristina and kind of thought he was cute and unlike Milo at least looked to be around her age.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"H-hey," he nervously replied.

Silence.

"I'm Jenny."

"Michael."

"You do Yoga often."

"This was my first time...you."

"My first time in an instructional capacity..."

He smiled.

They were both nervous however were trying not to let the other one know this.

"Hey lovebirds," Kristina said sneaking up from behind them, "Jen I've seen you met my brother Michael."

Jenny covered her mouth with her hand as she had heard all the stories about Michael Corinthos III.

"Wow...I mean yes I mean..."

"You know don't you, you think I'm a freak or something."

She thought he was many things but freak was most defiantly on the list however her silence seemed to make him think otherwise as he looked to his sister.

"I'm going to grab a shower."

And with that he was gone.

"That went well," Kristina said simply smiling as Jenny rolled her eyes wondering what Kristina's definition of good was and wondering if there was such thing as a second impression as far as Michael was concerned.

--

**TBC**

**Ok like it...hate it...suggestions...click and review and let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

_Standard Disclaimers_

* * *

**Jenny's Suite-**

The events of the past afternoon echoed in her brain like one of her father's old songs.

"_Jen I've seen you met my brother Michael."_

"_Wow...I mean yes I mean..."_

"_You know don't you, you think I'm a freak or something."_

Why didn't she speak up before he stormed out? Why didn't she just tell him the truth which was that she didn't think Kristina's brother was that hot?

Screaming into one of the suite's cushy pillows she instantly knew why. It was because in coming to Port Charles she had no intention of falling in love but the mere site of Michael had blown that out of the water in a nano second.

She had been screaming so much that she almost missed the room's phone ringing.

She wondered who it was seeing as how the only people that knew the direct line were Carly and Jax anyone else would have simply called her cell.

Cursing the fact that the caller ID was the one luxury that the Metro Court lacked she picked up the phone with one hand while pulling her hair into a ponytail with the other.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello Jenny," a female voice spoke from the other end, "its Lulu, Spinelli's friend I don't know if you remember me from when you visited last spring.

Nodding to no one in particular she replied.

"Yes, I remember you."

And she did know very well who Lulu Spencer was. She was her brother Damian's first crush when he first moved from the small Tennessee town that he grew up in however the blonde seemed to drag him on like a lost puppy. Even after all that drama however they still remained good friends though Jenny didn't know why she was calling her.

"It's a bummer to here that the job interning at Crimson fell flat."

Jenny was about to ask how she knew though she vaguely remembered that Lulu had worked at the fashion magazine with her brother's now fiancé Maxie.

"Yea, a bummer."

"Anyway I was wondering if you were sticking around town or not because I'd like to hang out sometime."

Jenny wondered why this woman wanted to hang out but she gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sticking around."

"Well then are you free say this afternoon, I'd like to have lunch with you."

Ok this was defiantly getting weird however living amongst the likes of backstabbers like Blair and Serena she knew that Lulu wanted one of two things. One was that she wanted to get at her brother Damian in one way or another or two; she genuinely wanted to be her friend.

"I'm free, when and where."

"Kelly's say noonish."

--

**KELLY'S DINER-**

Kristina smiled as she watched Michael entering the diner.

"Hey, so what's the latest drama at the mansion?"

Cracking a half smile he sat down on a stool.

"What makes you think there is drama."

Kristina simply glared at him knowing that the Quartermaine family was drama city.

"Seriously, I just prefer the frozen hash browns that grandpa Mike stocks as opposed to the gourmet garlic potatoes that Cook prepares."

Kristina simply nodded as the older man entered the room with a plate of said hash browns placing them in front of the teen with a smile on his face. He still was in shock and awe that his grandson was awake and already running at about ninety nine percent.

"Here you go kiddo."

Glaring at his grandfather he held back a bout of rage. He was seventeen; he wasn't his mother's baby or his grandpa's kiddo.

"I'm not a kid," he simply replied cutting into the warm food.

Kristina looked over to the older man and smiled.

"Taking orders over the phone for breakfast now too."

He simply smiled at his granddaughter before heading back into the kitchen.

When the older man was gone Michael looked over to Kristina and smiled.

'So on a scale of one to ten how pissed off was your friend about me storming off after yoga."

Kristina smiled at this comment.

"You mean Jenny."

He nodded.

"That was the friend that was with you wasn't it."

"A scale of one to ten... one being the least amount I think Jenny was about a 3, 3.5."

"So you think that she'd want to...I don't know, I mean before I was in my coma I thought all girls with the exception of you, Molly, and my mom were gross and now..."

Kristina laughed thinking about how much the world changed in the past year.

"You mean you want to ask Jenny out."

"I don't know, I guess, I mean do you think my mom would even let me date, I mean she still thinks I'm a little kid. Though I am living under Monica's roof and those Quartermaines would let me get away with anything within the confines of the law if it made me happy."

Kristina laughed. This was so true.

"I'd say, go for it the worst Jenny can do is say no and if she does reject you I know a bunch of girls from my class who'd love to date you."

Michael smiled just imagining the girls his kid sister associated with.

BEEP BEEP

"What was that?"

"I set an alarm; I need to get back for my PT anyway when does your shift end cause maybe we can go to a movie or something."

"I get off at one and I'd like to hand then, maybe Jenny can join us."

Blushing Michael headed toward the door.

"Maybe."

--

Now, almost noon Jenny entered the diner dressed in a nice pair of jeans and pale colored top.

Heading over to her friend she smiled.

"Hey Kris."

"Hey Jen."

Looking at the look on her friends face Jenny instantly knew something was up.

"Oh my god, did that Ethan guy finally ask you out."

Kristina simply let out a laugh thinking about Ethan, a bartender at the Haunted Star and a man who was way too old for her.

"Jen you know I have as much of a chance at dating Ethan then you do dating Milo and besides he's seeing Rebecca."

"Rebecca as in."

"That clone of Emily...not that you knew Emily but it's just weird and...."

"I was going to say Johnny's Rebecca."

Jenny's face grinned from ear to ear as Kristina's telling of the love lives of Port Charles residents was even juicier then Gossip Girl. She then remembered the minor detail about Johnny and Lulu once being a couple so she had to ask.

"And Johnny, who is he with now."

Kristina grinned as a habit of crushing on much older men was defiantly one of the shared habits she had with the blonde who herself had a brief fling with Nate, a man who was her elder brother Dan's age.

"Pleas ell me your not planning on making a move, what about Michael."

"What about him."

Thinking back to her conversation she smiled.

"You like my brother."

"I think he's cute yet but come on Kris he thinks I think he's a freak."

"He doesn't think that...anyway Johnny is he...?"

"Is Johnny what," rand a voice from behind Jenny's back.

Turning around she spotted Lulu causing her to blush.

"Lulu hey, I was just asking Kristina if you and Johnny were back together."

Lulu knew Spinelli had been friends with Johnny Zacchara though she didn't know why his kid sister cared about his social life.

"Actually no, I'm with Matt Hunter now."

Jenny had heard that name in passing. Matt was a doctor at General Hospital and the brother of Maxie's cousin's husband.

"Besides, Johnny prefers older women apparently...much older."

Jenny simply nodded thinking that this was defiantly a don't ask don't tell sinario.

"Kristina I'm going to have a patty melt with swiss and a diet coke alright."

Kristina nodded.

"Cesar salad and an iced tea," Jenny replied as the blondes sat down across from each other.

-

After sitting down for a few minutes Jenny looked over at Lulu.

"So, the reason you wanted to meet with me."

Lulu's face began to blush.

"I wanted to talk to you about Spinelli."

'I knew it," Jenny thought to herself.

"We don't really talk that much," Lulu spoke up, "and well..."

She paused.

"Is he...er I mean Maxie having a girl or a boy."

Jenny held back laughter. So THIS was the reason Lulu wanted to talk, to find out the babies sex so she could go shopping.

"They don't know."

"What do you mean don't know."

"They want it to be a Surprise."

"Maxie and Spinelli want to be surprised...that is surprising."

"Trust me; we all thought the same thing."

"God, so what is Maxie planning to do with the nursery if she doesn't know pink or blue, and for that matter what is their living situation."

"They are going with yellow and man you must not talk to them. They are moving into my...our dad's place."

"Brooklyn, Maxie Jones is moving to Brooklyn."

Now Lulu was laughing and Jenny couldn't help but laugh as well as from the few months she knew the fashionable young woman she couldn't picture it.

-

The two blondes continued to talk Maxie and Spinelli for a while before the talking went on to Jenny and her fashion and her time town.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with," Lulu said looking at her watch, "and if you need a dressing dummy let me know...I at least owe Spinelli that much."

Smiling Jenny watched Lulu leave before turning to Kristina who had herself been looking at her own watch.

"So Ethan is spoken for, but is there another man your meeting for a hot date."

"A man yes though I wouldn't call it a hot date."

It was then the door to the diner opened and Michael entered looking over to see Jenny talking to his sister.

Dressed in stretch pants and an oversized Lincoln Hawk t-shirt she looked cute but in skinny jeans and that top she looked even more breath taking and he immediately knew what the term love at first site meant although technically this was second site.

While Jenny turned her back toward Kristina she mouthed to her brother.

"Make a move."

Nodding he took a step closer to the blonde causing her to smile a bit.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening....

The sound of her cell broke her from the spell Michael had her under.

Looking at the caller ID she wondered if this woman has some kind of ESP or something and was intentionally trying to stop her son from making whatever move he seemed to be making.

Looking at the lack of bars she stepped outside and into the alley.

"Hey Carly...the boutique...a job...I'd love to."

As he watched her walking away from the diner he wondered if maybe their third time together might be the charm.

--

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

**Ok so after much pondering I decided to create an Alt Reality version of Kiefer for this verse as well...he's going to be a former classmate of Michaels who interacts with the trio and unlike cannon is not an abusive douche but a pretty decent guy... anyway thanks lots for all the reviews...**

* * *

Despite coming from a working class family the extent of any form of career Jenny had experienced before coming to Port Charles had been the short internship with Eleanor Waldorf that previous summer which simply just fueled the drama between her and Blair. Now working at the Metro Court's fashion boutique it seemed like something rather natural despite Jenny's desire to make fashion rather then sell it.

She had been working for a couple of days and although she did talk to Kristina, her brother was barely mentioned at all in conversation.

**METRO COURT BOUTIQUE-**

Pulling a loose strain of her blonde hair behind her ear Jenny smiled at the older woman who had entered the shop.

"Back again so soon," she asked Diane Miller.

The attorney smiled at her as her eyes drifted to a pair of shoes on display.

"One cannot have enough shoes young Jennifer, besides they would go great with that suit I picked up the other afternoon."

Jenny smiled thinking back to the designer business suit that the attorney bought for an 'important case' the previous afternoon and totally was agreeing with her customer.

"What kind of an attorney are you that you can afford a new piece of couture everyday because maybe I should aspire to go into law."

Handing her credit card to the emotionless woman behind the cash register Diane let out a laugh.

"I'm on retainer for Sonny Corinthos, don't worry on a good day his bark is worse then his bite, plus there are benefits to the job."

"Like the cloths."

She grinned thinking that although the couture was a definite up she was referring to the benefit of working in close proximity to Sonny's bodyguard Max Giambetti.

"Yes... the cloths right."

"What about the other members of the Corinthos clan how is your relationship with them."

Diane's eyes widened at the young blonde's curiosity about her client and his kin and although she had a client/lawyer code of ethics she smiled and responded with...

"If you're wondering if Carly is a decent boss I think she is."

Jenny was now giggling a bit.

"Thanks but I was talking about his children."

Nodding Diane knew through her good friend Alexis Davis that this Jenny was good friends with Sonny and Alexis's daughter Kristina and figured this was what was fueling this inquiry.

"Kristina is a great young woman."

"I know, Kristina is the closest thing to a best friend I've ever had next to my brothers...god that sounded pathetic."

"It will be our little secret."

"Thanks, anyway I was talking about Michael, I mean I know he spent a year in a coma but was he seeing anyone before hand...is he crushing on anyone now."

"He's a teenage boy and unlike this other young man that I am fond of he isn't inclined to sharing his romantic entangling to the general public."

Jenny nodded wondering if her brother Damian had been the other young man in question however she wasn't planning on asking.

--

**METRO COURT LOBBY-**

In the hotel lobby a few hours after Diane had departed the boutique Michael had entered. He had originally came over to the hotel to visit his mom and step father at their office however in catching the blonde in the boutique he couldn't help but sit down on one of the lobby's cushy plush chairs that his mother had picked out after the hotel was remodeled after the hostage crisis.

She was talking to some young man who was dressed in a hotel monogrammed polo shirt and a pair of kakis. He recognized the young man as a member of his class pre coma, Kiefer he believed the mans name was.

"Who are you stalking,' a voice rang out making Michael jump.

Looking at his former guard Michael rolled his eyes.

"Dad having you check up on me now."

That would be so Sonny, to tell his son that he trusted him fully and yet sending one of his employees to keep tabs on him.

Milo simply smiled and shook his head.

"I'm currently not on your dad's payroll."

Blinking Michael thought it hard to believe. Both Giambetti brothers were as much a constant in his life as his mom, dad, and Uncle Jason were.

"Your mom and Jax have asked me to be Jenny's personal driver."

Nodding the guard put two and two together and grinned.

"Oh my god you like her don't you...Jenny I mean."

"I know what you mean Milo and I really don't know."

The young guard smiled as he pointed to Kiefer leaving the shop and Jenny moving some dresses from one rack to another talking about something as her pink lips seemed to move.

"You have to admit she's cute though, I mean if I was a few years younger or she were older."

"I'm sure if you asked her out she'd pick you over a brain damaged looser like me."

"First of all her brother would have my ass if I looked at her as more then a friend."

Michael nodded as he had heard all about Spinelli's new found family and how he was making up for lost times and being utterly protective and loyal to them. Just thinking about his Uncle Jason's old roommate made the boy smile as he thought of the hacker now being in a well to do family with a beautiful fiancé and a child on the way.

"Secondly," Milo went on, "your not brain damaged you just have more reason to carpe diem you know seize the day, live life to the fullest."

Michael smiled taking this to heart as he wondered what she would say as he continued to watch the shop where Milo had now entered and began to talk to the blonde causing him to panic.

'Is Milo telling her how I feel," he wondered, "what if she laughs about it...about me?"

He stopped, pondering if he should retreat to the pool to swim a few laps however Milo's words seemed to ring in his ear.

Carpe diam, seize the day, live life to the fullest....

Swallowing hard he muttered, "Here goes nothing," as he headed into the boutique.

--

**METRO COURT BOUTIQUE-**

Turning from the bodyguard she spotted Michael and her face lit up like a light bulb.

"Michael hey we meet again."

He somehow couldn't do anything more then smile like an idiot wondering if this was a good idea.

"Yes, yea we meet again, so how are you Jenny."

"I'm good; anyway what brings you into the boutique here to see Milo or to pick up something for your mom."

He bit his lip as Milo gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Actually I wanted to know if...."

"If what."

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure," she said without even thinking.

'I mean if you said no..." he paused, "wait you said sure."

"Yea huh."

"You're not agreeing out of pity right cause..."

"I think your kind of cute, I'm saying yes cause I'd like to get to know you better you know...as a friend first then maybe more."

Smiling at her acceptance of him he pretty much ignored Milo's presence as he spoke.

"Pizza Shack tonight, I mean Kelly's is like a second home to me and I'm sure your sick of Hotel food so...."

"I'd love to... pick me up at Kelly's at say five."

"It's a date."

--

**KELLY'S-**

After Michael left the store Jenny headed up to her room for a quick change before having Milo drive her to the diner.

"Long day at the office," Kristina said.

"Long, but totally eventful."

Kristina smiled thinking that by eventful Jenny was thinking up ways to improve upon the overly priced designer duds for her own fashion line which her friend wanted to be fashionable yet affordable.

"Diane was looking for shoes; Michael asked me out, Kiefer was asking about you..."

"Back that up."

"What, that Kiefer was asking about you, I mean sure he's actually your own age but he's cute..."

"There is no denying he is but back that up further."

"Diane was shoe shopping, Kris when is Diane Miller not shoe shopping."

Kristina impatiently rolled her eyes.

"I meant the part where my brother asked you out."

Jenny smiled.

"Yea, he's taking me to the pizza shack tonight."

"TONIGHT."

It was then that Kristina took a good look at the young woman who was dressed in a pair of frayed designer jeans and a green and black striped top that looked amazing on her. As she continued to look her brother entered the diner dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice dress shirt holding a single flower.

"Hey Jen," he said handing her the flower, "I clipped this from my great grandmas rose garden."

"And I see you have the scars to prove it," Kristina said pointing to the band aid on Michaels hand.

Simply grinning he reached out to take Jenny's hand and headed out on what would be his first date.

--

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

**Pizza Shack-**

Jenny and Michael took a seat on one of the worn picnic benches in front of the small pizza joint and picked up menus.

"So, do you have any preferences, like are you a vegetarian or..."

Jenny laughed.

"God no, I grew up in the city, Hot Dogs from road side venders were like staples."

Michael laughed. Not only was this girl cute but funny as well.

"Though I'm not the meat lover type, more of a simple pepperoni or Hawaiian slice, defiantly no anchovies."

Michael grinned.

"Great, cause I can't stand those though my mom always insists on putting those little buggers on her pizza."

"God my dad is the same way; he says it's a way to mark his territory or something."

Michel let out another laugh as they ordered drinks and a large Hawaiian Pizza.

-

**Carly and Jax's house-**

"So Morgan is at the arcade with Lucas and then is spending the night with him and Bobbie."

Carly nodded.

"And not that he lives here at the moment but Michael is out on his first date, god I wish he told me who the lucky girl was."

Jax grinned as he immediately suspected that his step son's date was Jenny though he wasn't going to tell his wife this.

"I'm sure if it all goes well he'll tell you in time Carly, anyway since where all alone why don't we go upstairs..."

Carly, who had literally had to go to Dr. Lee to get a written letter stating that sex was perfectly good for her in her fragile state was thrilled that Jax wanted to get intimate however she was in a real zone where her work was concerned.

"As much as I love to I was plotting..."

"Plotting..."

Hitting him with a pillow she knew what he was thinking. That when she plotted things always blew up in her face however this was a different kind of plotting. This wasn't about spying or revenge but was a simple idea for a hospital fundraiser.

"Not that kind of plotting, I was thinking of ideas for a fundraiser for the hospital."

"You know every time the hospital has a fundraiser gunshots ring out or some other cataclysmic event occurs."

"I know."

"And you can't afford the added stress of any misfortunes."

"I know Jax, but I think this will benefit not only the hospital but perhaps Jenny and Lulu as well."

Jax's eyes lit up as he was most defiantly intrigued at what idea had popped up inside Carly's head.

Putting his arm around her he began to stroke her hair gently as she told him of her brilliant idea.

-

**Pizza Shack-**

"So do you want the last piece," they both said simultaneously as they let out a laugh.

"You take it," they both said in unison once more before engaging in a game of paper rock scissors.

"It's all yours Michael," Jenny said looking at her rock and his paper.

"Split it with you."

She smiled shrugging as he cut the piece and handed half of it to her.

"Anyway," Jenny said getting back to the conversation they were engaged in before they realized they were down to the last slice, "I guess everyone in my family has some artistic niche. I mean my dad is well you know."

Michael nodded thinking that he was the one who started this chain of conversation by asking her what it was like being the daughter of a rock star.

"And my mom is an artist, so am I to an extent with my fashion design I guess."

Michael nodded.

"And your brothers what do they do."

"Hello, you knew Spinelli before me, he's the Jackal, cyber assassin and web design extraordinaire and Dan is a brilliant writer, such a shame print journalism is going down the drain though."

Michael just nodded feeling a slight pang of jealousy. Jenny and her family, heck even his sister Kristina had found their something while he was left in the dust.

"So," he said holding back what could have very well turned into a fit, "can I walk you home."

Jenny nodded as he paid the bill and took her hand.

--

Metro Court Exterior fifteen minutes later-

The walk back had been just as much a blast as the dinner had been and both parties didn't want the moment to end.

"So," Michael said.

"So," Jenny replied watching him blush.

"I'm not used to this whole dating thing, year in a coma remember."

Jenny simply nodded thinking her dating experiences were rather slim and a date like this was most defiantly new to her.

"It's alright; my dates haven't been like this before."

He gave her a sad look before she placed a hand on his shoulder perking him up.

"I meant that as a good thing Michael, I had a blast tonight and was wondering if you wanted to..."

"Go out again," he finished.

She nodded.

"I'd love to," he replied before leaning over out of impulse and kissing her cheek before heading out.

Touching the spot on her cheek Jenny felt giddy like a schoolgirl as she headed up the elevator toward her suite where she was met with a message from Carly that put an abrupt end to her moment of happiness.

"Crap," she thought, "what if Carly knows about me and Michael and doesn't approve."

--

**Carly and Jax's house the following Day-**

"Thanks Milo," Jenny said looking to the driver as the car pulled up in front of a house and she looked around to get a feel for the place.

"This is where Michael grew up," she thought to herself while also wondering why the older woman had summonsed her to the apartment.

Ringing the doorbell Carly instantly greeted her with a smile settling her nerves about the nature of this meeting.

"Jenny, I'm glad you could make it."

Jenny gave the older woman a half smile and decided that now was the best time to spit things out if there ever was one.

"If this is about me and Michael going out last night...."

"Wait," Carly said cutting her off, "you were Michael's date last night."

Jenny bit her lip thinking things were about to get awkward.

"So, this isn't what this meeting was about."

Carly shook her head as a wave or relief washed over her at the fact that Jenny was his son's date. She liked the girl and her only downfall at the moment was that come early August she'd be back in the city leaving her son with his first heartbreak weather it was instant of an after affect of a doomed long distance relationship.

"No it's not, but before we get to business where did you go, what did you do..."

"We went to the Pizza Shack for a bite to eat and we talked a bit then he walked me back to the hotel."

Carly nodded thinking that it was a typical High School date and nothing to lavish and crazy which was good for her son.

It was then there was another knock on the door and to Jenny's surprise Carly went to open the door to Lulu.

"Lulu," Jenny asked, "What are you doing here."

"Carly is my cousin but I don't think that this is the reason you called me."

Carly shook her head.

"Are the boys ok, the baby....?"

Carly smiled at her cousins concern.

"Everyone's fine, I just had an idea for a fundraiser for the hospital."

Lulu, like Jax knew of the track record of hospital functions and rolled her eyes.

"Let me talk," Carly said.

"I wasn't saying anything."

"Your look said it all Lulu, anyway so I was thinking of putting on a Charity fashion show."

Both girls smiled at this idea.

"I was thinking Jenny could design some pieces, Lulu perhaps you could get some of Crimsons contacts to donate things...and defiantly talk to Kate about featuring it in the magazine."

"I like that idea, say we should make it an auction too," Jenny suggested, "like have people bid on the dresses."

"Or like a date auction, you know guys bid on the models."

Carly clapped her hands together as both girls were brilliant.

"Ok so now comes the big question, when should this show be?"

Both girls looked over to Carly.

"Come on, it's the one detail that I didn't think through, all I know is Jenny you head back home early August right."

Jenny nodded.

"So I was thinking maybe mid to late July."

Both girls agreed that though roughly a month's time would be pushing it they were most defiantly up to the challenge of it all.

"Now this is what I came here this summer for," Jenny thought to herself thinking about her new relationship with Michael and this fashion show, "now I just hope I can manage my time without flaming out."

--

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

**Lake House-**

A few days later Kristina and Jenny were sitting on the couch of the lake house talking about plans for the fashion show/date auction that Carly had planed to put on.

"Come on, your talented," Jenny was saying as Kristina shook her head.

"No, Jen...I'm not."

Jenny thought that her friend was being to hard on herself. She had seen her drawings and knew that she was practically accepted to art school for university despite the fact that like herself Kristina was only going to be going into her Jr. Year.

"You are Kris, this is all about Alexis and you know it."

Kristina pouted.

"It's just my mom has these plans for me."

"She may think the plan is right for you but it's you who has to live with these choices for the rest of your life."

Jenny paused thinking that she sounded like a grown up.

"Anyway," Kristina said changing the subject, "so are you and Michael official yet."

"What classifies as official these days."

Kristina hit her friend with a throw pillow.

"Come on, you know what I mean."

Jenny did and after that one date at the pizza shack she was 99 percent positive that Michael Corinthos the third was now her boyfriend.

Kristina pulled out her sketchbook and handed it now to Jenny.

"Ok, so IF I cave and design something I was thinking..."

She began to get in the zone as she put her pencil to the paper not hearing the door open.

"Hey Kristina," the sound of Alexis Davis's voice rang out in the living room.

'Crap' Kristina thought pulling a strain of hair behind her ears before looking up to her mother.

"Mom, hi what are you doing home?"

The DA smiled at her middle daughter.

"Thank your father that the crime rate has been seemingly slow this summer."

"Thank you dad," Kristina mumbled thinking this was just great, now her mother had more time on her hands to micro manage her life.

Faking a smile Kristina pointed to the blonde.

"Mom you remember Jenny right."

Alexis looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Spinelli's sister right."

"Half sister but yes."

"Jenny was just showing me some of the designs she has planed for the fundraiser Carly is putting on."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she had strong feelings toward the woman and not good ones either.

"I can't believe she's putting on yet another fundraiser with her track record."

Jenny looked at the older woman as Kristina mumbled that she'd give Jenny the readers digest version when they were alone.

Looking at the sketch that the older woman thought was Jenny's when in actuality it was her own daughters the older woman smiled.

"That's nice, thought hopefully you have a back up plan in case fashion doesn't work out for you."

"Mother," Kristina said.

"What, the arts though an essential part of society is just not a practical career choice."

"Well not everyone can be doctors or lawyers mom," Kristina muttered as an idea sprung into her head.

--

**CarJax's house-**

Michael was playing a video game with Morgan who was beating him by a major amount.

As he cursed the fact that a year in a coma totally diminished his gaming skills his younger brother looked up at him.

"So, I hear you had a date the other night."

Michael looked over to his younger brother with curious eyes wondering where he heard about Jenny.

"How do you know I had a date?"

The younger boy smiled.

"I heard mom and Jax talking about you and some girl named Jenny going out for pizza the other night...so is she pretty."

Michael thought of the young blonde and nodded.

"Beautiful."

"So, will I ever meet her?"

"Soon Morgan, I'm sure she'll like you."

"Does she like video games?"

Michael scratched his head.

"I don't know, but I can ask her for you."

"I'd like that, maybe if she does you can invite her over so we can gang up and both whip your but."

"Jenny wouldn't whip my but....I'd let her win and you would too."

Morgan gave his brother a curious look.

"Cause she's a girl."

Michael nodded wondering if for a second date he should take her to the arcade and let her beat him at air hockey or if he felt that he suffered enough of a beating with Morgan and the video game they were immersed in.

--

**Lake House-**

"But you'll be one sweetie, we've discussed it," Alexis had continued.

Knowing it was not or never Kristina just let it all off her chest at once.

"What if I told you that the sketch book we just showed you was mine and not Jenny's?"

"Kristina..."

"And that I've been taking art classed at the community center in secret and plan to go to art school for university and..."

"And," Alexis said looking to Jenny, "Jenny do you mind."

Jenny knew that Kristina and Alexis were going to go at it so she simply smiled.

"No I don't mind," she paused to look at Kristina.

"Kris, call me later alright."

"If she doesn't take away my phone I will."

Jenny hugged her friend before heading out.

--

**Metro Court-**

After his game with Morgan, Michael had contemplated heading back to the mansion however instead his feet seemed to lead him to the pool at the hotel which was where he had been swimming laps for the past hour or so.

Jenny who had been taking a walk after leaving the Lake House had now also made her way back to the hotel and had been passing by the pool when she spotted him from the corner of her eyes as a smile crossed her lips.

Using her pass key she entered the pool area all giddy.

"Hey there Michael."

"Jen, hey so what have you been up to, working hard."

"Hardly working actually, well with the acceptation of talking to your sister about the fundraiser your mom is planning."

"Speaking of, do you think the other guys would mind me bribing them not to bit on you?"

Jenny melted inside thinking that had to be the most romantic thing anyone ever said to her.

Shaking her head she let his wet body envelope her dry cloths in an embrace.

"So what are you doing at the Meter Court's pool anyway Michael, not here to see me were you."

He smirked.

"Not intentionally but I thought the odds were good besides it's too hot to be swimming outside."

Jenny simply grinned back. He was right, there was a heat wave going on that was intense and she could only imagine how Maxie was taking it back home what with her pregnancy and all.

"So do you have to work later or do you think you can manage a second date."

"I'd love to have a second date."

Smiling he looked down at his swim trunks and wet torso.

"Let me change into something dry and then we can head to Jake's."

Giving him a curious look Jenny know what Jake's was and wanted to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Jake's as in the bar Jake's," she asked.

Michael nodded.

"That would be the only one, and don't worry you only need to be twenty one to drink you can be sixteen and seventeen to play pool."

Smiling she thought she never played pool before so this could be fun.

**Jake's-**

After her blowout with Alexis, Kristina decided she needed to unwind. Her mother had told her what she felt about Kristina being deceptive about her art but in seeing her daughters raw talent the woman surprised her daughter by telling her that she could continue to take classes at the center but as for university that would be a talk for a different day.

Basking in her triumph she took a seat at the bar.

"What do you want sweetheart and don't say anything alcoholic because I know who you are and you are not twenty-one."

"Relax all I want is a diet soda and an order of cheese fries."

Colman smiled.

"Now that I can do."

-

Jenny and Michael entered the bar just moments later as the blonde looked over to the young girl at the bar.

"Kris what happened."

The young girl looked over to her best friend and brother who were clearly out on a date together.

Michael gave his sister a concerned look wondering why she didn't tell him that something was off.

"Mom and I fought but we came to an agreement."

Jenny's face lit up.

"That's great."

"I know."

Michael was clearly lost so the girls explained the whole art thing with him.

"You have to show me your sketchbook sometime."

"I will," Kristina promised offering the couple some of her fries to which they shared. After the plate was emptied however Kristina gracefully excused herself saying she didn't want to impose despite her brothers reply that she had been at the bar first.

Ordering up sodas of their own the two of them began to play a game of pool which Michael had let Jenny win even though the blonde had no clue how to play the game whatsoever.

**Metro Court-**

"I had a fun time," Jenny said as they rode the elevator up to her suite.

"I did too," Michael said pausing, "I almost forgot something."

Jenny gave him a devious grin thinking he had planed to kiss her or something however his mouth opened up to ask her a question.

"So do you like video games?"

Jenny shrugged as she wasn't that big of a gamer though what she did play was fun she guessed.

"It depends on the game," she simply replied smiling, "why."

"It's nothing."

"Well you asked, it has to be something."

"It's stupid."

"Try me."

They stepped off the elevator and walked to her room.

"It's just my brother Morgan wants to meet you and wanted to know if you liked to game."

Jenny chuckled thinking that was cute and she couldn't wait to meet Morgan cause if he was anything like his siblings she'd instantly be in love.

Reaching for the doorknob Michael tapped her on the shoulder.

"What now," Jenny asked before on impulse Michael kissed her as the room door swung open.

"Did I come at a bad time," a male voice said from behind Jenny's back inside the room.

Pulling back from Michael who had a jealous look on his face Jenny wound around on her heels.

"Eric," she exclaimed running into the mans arms.

--

**TBC**

**I hope you like this as much as I like writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

**Metro Court-**

"Eric," she exclaimed as she ran into the mans arms causing Michael to roll his eyes.

He had thought that things with Jenny had been going rather well until he watched her hugging this other man.

He didn't even know she had a boyfriend.

Jenny then let out a small laugh realizing Michael was in the room still.

"God I'm rude, Michael this is Eric, Eric this is Michael."

The two men shook hands awkwardly.

"Eric is one of my closest friends from back home, practically family."

Michael breathed a silent sigh of relief before looking at his watch.

"Well I hate to meet you and run Eric but Edward has this whole curfew thing and the maid is like a former wrestler and..."

"Say no more."

Michael smiled.

"See you tomorrow Jen."

"Count on it."

And then Michael had left the two friends alone.

Eric took a seat on the bed as Jenny glared at him.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come say hi to my friend?"

Jenny shrugged as she kicked off her shoes.

"Anyway nice set up you got here."

She smiled.

"Oh I know right but don't change the subject Eric, is something wrong, Maxie and the baby..."

"Are fine, as is Damian's club which opens next week."

"So then this is a quick trip."

"Damian and Chuck understand that their kid brother has his own life."

"So you mean you're here for more then a week."

"That is if you don't mind."

Jenny shook her head. She didn't mind one bit though it would have been nice had Eric called first.

"There is something going on though."

Eric grinned.

"Spill, oh my god you got a new boyfriend."

"I wish," he paused letting out a small laugh, "no it's just when you said we were practically family Jen you weren't far off."

She paused to think for a moment when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god, my dad."

"And my mom."

She clapped her hands celebrating as it was about time Lily and Rufus got together.

"When."

"They came home from a weekend getaway and they broke the news."

"Have they set a date?"

Eric shook his head as Jenny let out a yawn.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, I just had a long day."

He smiled telling her to rest up because he wanted to soak in the full Port Charles experience in the morning.

--

**KELLY'S (A few Days Later)**

Eric was having a blast in the few days he had been in the small town. He'd gotten to know Jenny's guy Michael and he was defiantly impressed. He also had the opportunity to meet her best friend Kristina as well as her benefactors Carly and Jax.

"So," Kristina said heading to the duos table during the latter part of the breakfast shift, "what's on the agenda, another hot date with my brother."

Jenny smiled

"We'll see what the day brings,"

It was in that moment Lulu entered and looked over to Eric.

"You must be Eric," she said, "I'm Lulu."

Eric shook the young blondes hand glad she didn't assume that he had been her boyfriend from back home like most people had assumed.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh my god you so should have came her just a few days sooner."

Eric gave Lulu a dear in the headlights look while Jenny looked over to him.

"She's just trying to say she would have set you up with her cousin Lucas."

Lulu nodded before turning to Jenny.

"So, you said you had a killer design for a dress for the show."

Jenny let out a laugh as the idea in question fell upon her the previous night while she and Michael were watching a movie in the Quartermaine media room.

"Not so much a design idea but..."

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a swatch of fabric and handed it to Lulu who crinkled her nose.

"The fabric looks vaguely familiar," Lulu replied thinking about the time that she herself had lived at the Quartermaine mansion.

"It's from a set of drapes at the Quartermaine," she replied as Eric held a perma grin on his lips.

The young man had heard all about the blonde's genius idea to turn the drapes into a dress a'la the Von Trap children's play cloths in Sound of Music.

"That's a very ballsy thing to do there Jen," he told her just the night before and yet she still decided to share the swatch and idea with Lulu.

"I kind of like the material," Jenny said matter of factly.

"Yes but isn't it too dark for summer."

Looking at the scrap of light weight material in a deep cranberry red material Jenny shook her head.

"I know you work for Crimson Lu but I am the seamstress and well it's not like the fashion show is all sundresses and summer where."

"Even though it is held in July."

"Lulu, feel the fabric...its light an airy."

Lulu had to admit the fabric was light as far as weight was concerned and if anyone could pull off the fabric being made into a dress Jenny could.

"So, who is the lucky one to wear the drape dress," Lulu asked thinking that the big meeting would be Jenny saying she planed on this creation being custom made for the young Spencer girl.

"Kristina," she said causing the brunette to look over from where she sat at the counter.

"Me," she replied thinking that she had a few designs in her own mind for her own dress.

Jenny nodded.

"I mean it doesn't matter if the design is by Jenny Humphrey or Kristina Davis just that Michael and I really think that this color would look good on you."

Kristina was flattered that her brother and her friend thought of her when they were on dates together.

"So," Michael said heading into the diner at that very moment, "I see Jen you're telling Kris about your genius idea."

Jenny grinned.

"That I am."

Michael nodded.

"So, are you free later because a little birdie tells me Eli Love is playing for one night only at the commons tonight?"

"Well as far as older groups go he's no Lincoln Hawk."

"So it's a no."

Jenny shook her head.

"He's no Lincoln Hawk but I'd love to go."

Smiling Michael picked up the brown bag Kristina placed on the table and gave Jenny a kiss goodbye before leaving again.

"I should get going too," Lulu said, "Kate will be back in the office soon and she still hasn't hired someone to replace Maxie since she left."

"I think she's in denial," Kristina said, 'I heard Maxie was one of the best."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Present company excluded of course."

Lulu just nodded making sure that Jenny kept tabs with her about the dresses for the event.

"So," Eric said once Lulu left, "want to do something before you go on your date of do you have to work."

Jenny shook her head as they spent the rest of the day and the rest of Eric's visit for that matter just having fun.

--

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

**Lake House-**

"Ok," Jenny said a week later, "hold still."

Kristina smiled as she stood there letting Jenny pin pieces of the rich cranberry fabric together around her body.

"Ouch," Kristina stammered, "really Jen, can't you just use a dress maker's dummy."

Jenny smiled.

"I could, but not if I want the dress to fit like it was made just for you Kris which it is."

Kristina nodded thinking about how the show was just weeks away and ever since Eric left Jenny had been pretty much consumed on creating dresses for the show.

Smiling Kristina had a brain storm.

"After you pin the rest of the pattern together want to go out somewhere."

"Out, Kris when I'm in the zone."

"Your sixteen Jenny, you have your whole life to work, you're only young once and it's the summer of god sakes."

Jenny paused to think. Kristina was right, that even though she had a deadline she was entitled to some free time that didn't consist of meals at Kelly's or the Pizza Shack with Michael.

"I think its Karaoke night at Jake's, I can call Michael and..."

Jenny picked up the phone only to have Kristina knock it out of her hand.

"I meant fun with just us girls."

Jenny smiled.

"But it's just us girls here now, we can order in, listen to music, sketch some more brilliant designs."

Kristina rolled her eyes and there was a knock on the door.

"Kristina can I come in," Alexis said.

Kristina told her mother yes and the older women entered.

"Hi Jenny."

"Hi Miss Davis...I mean Alexis."

The older woman smiled at the young blonde who had become a fixture in her daughter's life since she had come to town and was bringing out an independence in her middle daughter which gave her control freak self a wake up call making her realize she wasn't thinking of what made her daughters happy.

"Jenny, glad you are here; I was just about to ask Kristina if she knew if you had plans for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what's tomorrow mom."

Alexis smiled at her daughter.

"You know I'm working on a case right."

Kristina nodded thinking of the high profile case which was non mob related for a change.

"Yes and..."

"It's Viola's day off and Molly isn't in Science Camp this week so I was hoping."

"You were hoping that I wasn't on the clock at Kelly's and I could baby-sit."

"Could you?"

Kristina smiled thinking this was a perfect opportunity to give Jenny the fun she was seriously lacking.

"I'm not going to be her babysitter; I'm going to be her sister ok."

"Ok."

"There is a street fair in the park; I was planning to go...though if I took Molly I might need a few extra dollars."

Alexis reached into her wallet and handed Kristina some money.

"You got to stop wasting your money on art supplies."

"Actually mom I am putting most of it away to by a car and pay tuition."

Alexis nodded and left the room leaving Jenny to look back at Kristina who in moving around had managed to unravel most of the pattern that had been pinned to her.

"Great," Jenny said, "more work."

"I'm sorry J."

Jenny smiled as she fixed her hair up into a bun before picking up her pin cushion.

"That's alright."

Kristina's face curled into a smile now like she was plotting something and Jenny was suddenly feeling rather nervous.

"Kris what are you thinking, and please don't tell me you want to change the design."

"Actually the hem could be raised like two inches or so."

"Uh huh."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go on the street fair with me and Molly tomorrow."

Jenny nodded. A street fair defiantly sounded fun and so she made plans to finish pining the dress then to go home and meet the sisters at Kelly's the following day.

--

**Park-The Following Day-**

They met at the small diner to grab a quick meal and now they were standing in the center of the park where booths upon booths.

"Wow, I didn't think a town like Port Charles could have something like this."

Kristina let out a small laugh as she thought that this small quarterly gathering was probably nothing to all the street fairs and flea markets in the city.

"Well we do," she paused taking it all in, "and between you me and Molly I love the street fair. All the colors, the sounds, the smells."

Jenny nodded eyeing all the booths and wondering just where to head to first.

"Can we check out the book table," Molly asked in her sweet voice, "I just love the smell of an old paperback."

Kristina nodded and the older girls lead her to the table that was full of books.

There were big books, small books, hardback, paperback, and everything and anything in between.

"Oh my god," Kristina said.

"What is it," Jenny said, "is it a vintage Vogue."

Kristina shook her head handing Jenny a yellow book covered with a duck.

"For Spinelli."

Jenny smiled and thought that a baby book would be a nice gesture.

"Did I ever tell you about the time your brother and my mom," she paused looking around for Molly who had found some paperback on Ancient Grease which was her current obsession and was sucked into reading.

"Your mom...go on."

"She got high with your brother."

"WHAT."

Kristina nodded

"I was about Molly's age, maybe a year younger and my mom was diagnosed with lung cancer. Anyway so my older sister Sam was living with Jason and they found Spinelli's stash of pot and well she got the idea that the pot would help ease the chemotherapy."

"And did it."

Kristina nodded.

"It did, but it was so weird to watch."

Jenny nodded imagining her father getting high, then again Rufus was a musician back in the 90's and she was sure he did plenty of other things.

--

'Look at this hat," Molly was saying later putting on a green knit beret on her head.

"I love it Mol," Jenny said picking up a blue one, "I like this color though."

The sisters smiled as Molly removed the hat she had on.

"I wonder if they have one in purple instead."

She began to dig while Kristina picked up a pair of silver tone bangles.

"I love these."

"Cute," Jenny said holding up a scarf in the same deep blue as the hat she still had on, "these items are so in for next season."

"So, please tell me your fashion show dress is that same exact blue," said a voice from behind her causing her to jump.

Turning around she spotted Michael with his younger brother Morgan.

"Hey," she said putting her arms around him, "what are you doing here."

"Morgan here wanted to check out the sports memorabilia."

Kristina smiled as she paid for Molly's hat and her own bangles.

"I can take Morgan to look that is unless you wanted to browse."

Michael gave Kristina a look as if she had an agenda. She was on to his look; after all he was her brother and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, Morgan is my brother too, and besides the booth next to the sports stuff has music and I was hoping to find an album of Lincoln Hawk."

Jenny and Michael just nodded but before they could say anything she was gone with her younger siblings and Jenny was paying for her hat and scarf before heading across to the other end of the park with Michael.

"So, Jen is this what you do on your day off," he asked with sadness in his voice.

"It was Kris's idea."

"And your idea of a day off would be."

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know maybe a real date with you."

"As opposed to a fake date," Michael asked half joking and half being serious as Jenny was the first girlfriend he had.

"You know what I mean, soon I'll be back to the City and where will we be."

"Doing the long distance thing with more a better success rate then most," he said smiling.

Damn he was so cute when he smiled.

"How about a real date now?" Michael then asked.

"As much as I'd like a nice fancy adult date now Michael I think we need to settle for another casual date."

"Say pizza shack."

"Say seven."

"Say wear your new scarf and hat....wait its too hot for those isn't it."

Jenny nodded.

"I'm going to go catch up with Morgan, but if you change your mind and want something a bit nicer you have my number."

Jenny chuckled.

"I think you'll just have to wait and buy me if we ever are going to have the time for a fancy dinner date."

"So is that a promise."

Jenny smiled.

"That's a promise," she said giving him a kiss before they headed their separate ways.

--

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

**Metro Court-**

Jenny couldn't believe how fast time flew as she stood in Carly's office the day of the charity fashion show and auction.

By the look of the room you would have assumed it was Kate Howard's office by the racks of clothing filling the place. Some Jenny Humphrey Originals, some designer duds donated for the occasion...

"I can smell a success already Jen," Lulu said standing in the office door.

Looking up at the older blonde Jenny smiled.

"Thanks, so where is Carly."

"Jax wouldn't let her come."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't let her come, but it's her show."

Lulu nodded.

"We told you about what has happened at practically every fundraiser the hospital throws."

Jenny nodded as she looked to Lulu with dead seriousness in her eyes.

Before she could open her mouth to speak however Kristina entered the room already dressed in the bold cranberry gown that Jenny had designed which to the naked eye did not look like it was actually made with the Quartermaine's drapes.

"Wow Kris, did I do good or did I do good."

Kristina nodded.

"You did good Jen, now if only I can get a decent date out of this thing."

"And by decent you mean Kiefer right."

Kristina blushed a bit.

After Jenny mentioned once or twice that the young man who had taken up a summer job at the hotel had a crush on Kristina the young brunette had went out on a date or two with him.

He was about to start his senior year and despite working at the hotel had been a trust fund baby though he wanted to make it in the world on his own hence the job at the hotel.

"Yes by decent I meant Kiefer though are hotel employees allowed to bid."

Lulu nodded.

"I don't think the hospital would discriminate."

Kristina and Jenny nodded in agreement before Jenny grinned.

"Kristina, now that you're here maybe there will be some power in numbers."

Kristina and Lulu rolled their eyes.

"Let us pray," Jenny said taking both women's hands.

"Pray," Lulu said, "I'm not the religious type."

"Humor me," Jenny said, "dear god; please let this event go smoothly without any hostage takers, serial killers, or natural disasters disrupting it."

"Amen," Kristina and Lulu said trying not to laugh as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Michael," the young mans voice rang, "are you decent."

"Come in," Jenny said, her voice full of life.

Michael entered now already dressed up in a pair of dress slacks and a nice shirt.

"You ladies look amazing," he said looking at Jenny's blue gown and Kristina's cranberry one.

"Michael, should you even be here, isn't it bad luck."

Kissing Jenny's cheek he looked over to his sister.

"It's not like Jenny and I are about to get married."

Jenny shook her blonde hair out.

"No, but speaking of weddings...Spinelli called, it seems he and Maxie got married the other day."

"NO," Kristina and Michael said.

"Yes," Jenny said, "he promised he'd send me pictures but it's not the same."

Kristina had stepped out of the room now leaving the couple alone now.

"If I told you I paid Max and Milo to stop any one from biding on you would it feel better?"

"A bit, except I kind of paid Ethan to bid on me."

"ETHAN."

"Yes Ethan, I told him to engage in a bid war with Michael to make things interesting, letting you win of course."

"Of course."

He kissed her one more time before looking at his watch. He knew that the show would begin soon and he needed to be at the ready in the audience for when Jenny came out.

--

Soon downstairs in one of the ball rooms the show began to take place.

"Ok, so the first one up is Lulu Spencer," Jenny spoke, "Lulu is wearing a gown donated by....."

The bidding began as Lulu looked into the audience at the four people that seemed to be bidding for her time. One of them was her brother Nikolas who only seemed to place a bid as a counter bid each time Dominic had tried his hand. Ultimately Milo won the bid war causing her to smile though she secretly would have also been happy had Matt Hunter won.

"Ok," Jenny said, "next up is Kristina Davis wearing an original gown designed by me where as her matching wrap was her own creation..."

Again the guys were going nuts over Kristina despite the fact that she was underage.

"It's all about the dress," Jenny thought smiling as it was announced Kiefer had placed the highest bid.

Elizabeth Webber, Sam McCall, Robin Scorpio and other female citizens took their turns strutting the catwalk for charity before finally it was Jenny's turn. Lulu picked the mic up and began to announce Jenny's presence.

"Finally we have Jenny Humphrey the brains behind tonight's event."

Jenny walked down the makeshift catwalk as Michael bid on her and Ethan quickly counter bid.

Glaring at Ethan, Michael made his second bid.

Ethan continued to counter bid right after Michael causing a panic to rush through Jenny.

Prayer didn't help; the curse of the charity event was coming true. Though going on a date with Ethan Lovett was highly less life threatening then a toxic out break or the likes of Jerry Jacks so she would take what she could get as Michael put in another bid and she shifted her eyes to Ethan who read her look and knew that it was time to stop.

"Going, going..."

Michael won Jenny's company for a date. Crisis averted, the show was a complete success making a mint for the hospital and giving Jenny the exposure she wanted and needed.

Kate had approached her about a feature in Crimson and the boutique wanted the exclusive rights to her collection.

"Can we set up a meeting for tomorrow," Jenny said looking at Michael, "right now I have a date to go on."

They nodded and Michael and Jenny headed upstairs to the restaurant for their first real proper date as a couple.

--

**TBC**

**I know the big show was kind of a let down and with one chapter left after this you expected more but I've been having computer trouble so what you see is what you get but I hope you enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SUMMER IN THE CITY**

A few weeks had passed since the magical evening that had transpired after the majority of the town of Port Charles had seen her work and she had engaged in a real date with Michael.

**Metro Court (the night of the fashion show)-**

"So," Michael said as he looked across the table, "have I told you lately how beautiful you look."

Jenny blushed a bit.

"Only like a million times."

"Well then, how about a million and one, Jenny Humphrey you're beautiful."

She smiled.

"And you Michael Corinthos know just what to say."

He smiled back at her taking her words as a complement as he didn't have that much experience with the opposite sex seeing as he spent over a year in a coma. However he figured now was the best time to say what he felt seeing as in a matter of weeks she'd be back home and any chance would be lost.

"I love you J."

Even though she was more experienced then him all her so called boyfriends had just been stepping stones to climb the proverbial social latter however with Michael it was different. She wanted this so called summer fling to be the real thing and so she decided in that moment if she treated it as such then maybe, possibly it would be so.

"I love you too Michael," she said before they leaned across the table to kiss.

**Jenny's Suite-Present-**

Their lips pulled out of another locking as they looked into each others eyes.

"I can't believe I'm heading back home in two days."

Letting out a sigh Michael ran his hand though her hair.

"Don't remind me, I'm counting down the hours and dreading the moment you step into the cab."

Taking a bite of the Chinese take out they were sharing in the room she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Then don't dwell on it...I shore as hell am not."

He flashed her a grin and wondered if he should offer her to move to Port Charles on a more permanent basis. He was sure that his mom and step dad would let her keep her suite and if not the Quartermaines and his father lived in huge homes which he was sure had a room to spare. Instead however he took his own bite of food and still with some noodles in his mouth spoke up again.

"My mom wants to throw you a going away party."

A smile crossed her lips.

Carly had been simply amazing to the young woman. She was the one who set up the whole summer for and helped her to achieve her dream of getting her fashions out in the open even if it was just for a charity fashion show and a small winter line at the hotel's boutique. And more importantly she had allowed the young blonde to date her son.

"Carly has already done too much, I mean she shouldn't be stressing herself and planning another party so soon."

Michael grinned assuring her that he, Morgan and Jax were equally helping out in planning the sendoff before cleaning their plates and scooting next to Jenny placing his arm around her.

"Jen your future is so bright that it's inspired me."

She gave him a look thinking that line came out of left field though instead of asking what that meant she let him continue.

"I've decided to go to school and attempt to take on my biggest challenge yet, Junior Year."

She smiled.

"That's good."

He nodded.

"I mean I know that if I wasn't in my coma I'd be a senior and that if I simply avoided school and took my GED I'd be ahead of the game instead of behind but I think a semi normal teenage experience would be much more enjoyable then working at ELQ don't you think."

Jenny grinned.

"ELQ huh," she said kissing him softly on the cheek as they talked through the rest of the night on how to make the best of Jenny's final hours in Port Charles and what their future would ultimately hold.

--

**Wyndoms the following day-**

"I'm so going to miss having a girlfriend around here," Kristina was saying as she stepped out of a dressing room dressed in the latest fashion for back to school.

"I love that color," Jenny complemented.

"Thanks."

"Anyway K I can't be your only girlfriend here in town."

"Its cause my mom is the DA and well...my dad."

Jenny nodded.

"But it was one hell of a summer; I mean I don't think I could have ever stood up to my mom. Anyway did I tell you we've been talking compromise?"

"No."

"She's trying to see about Duel collage enrollments."

"Still caught up on that Ivy League thing huh."

Kristina nodded.

"Well good luck."

Kristina nodded as she came out again modeling another outfit.

"That's nice too," Jenny said.

Kristina nodded.

"So, you and my brother are you."

"Doing the long distance thing...yes."

She clapped her hands.

"Good for you..So I never told you Kiefer wants me to meet his parents."

"Wow that's a big step."

"I know, right...anyway wish me luck."

"Luck," she said as Kristina's arms wrapped around her good friend.

--

**Carly's house-**

The hours soon began to add up and Jenny, with her bags packed headed to the Jacks family home for a going away party. She was a bit overwhelmed at how many people had showed up. How many people she got to know and love within the span of one summer. Besides her boyfriend and her best friend and their parents and siblings there were countless others.

Now pulled to the side of the room Jenny looked into the eyes of an older man who at one point she had wondered if he'd be another one of her more seasoned conquests.

"If Spinelli doesn't call me when the babies born make sure you do."

Smiling at Milo she watched as the bodyguard reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box wrapped with a pink bow before lowering his voice to a dull whisper.

"Spinelli swore me to secrecy and told me it was a girl."

Jenny's eyes widened in delight about the news of her future niece.

"Don't tell a soul I told you or he told me alright."

Jenny held out her hand.

"Scouts honor."

Milo rolled his eyes doubting she was ever a girl scout as he handed her the box and whispered into her ear.

"It's a rattle."

Jenny smiled taking the box and placing it in the bag she had been holding before giving Milo a parting hug.

She turned on her heels about to find Michael to steal a precious final moment with him when Johnny tapped her on her shoulder.

"Jen."

"John."

"Can you..."

She looked at the package in his hand.

"Give this to Spinelli."

Johnny blushed.

"Maxie actually, though please don't tell your brother that it was from me or he'll have my head on a platter."

Jenny's eyes widened.

"Sounds scandalous."

"It's lingerie for when her figure is back...Olivia thought Maxie would have enough rattles and bibs and blankets and such."

Jenny smiled.

"She'll love it John."

He smiled as she gave him a parting hug as well before finally meeting up with Michael who had been standing by the door of the house holding a duffle bag. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Michael, what's the bag for."

"I'm coming with you Jen."

She rolled her eyes.

"With me."

He nodded.

"Yes, Jax said I could ride with you back home on the jet...spend a couple of days with you then fly back in time for the first day back at Port Charles High."

Tossing her arms around him she was glad for this as she really didn't want to let him go and yet at the same time she really missed her dysfunctional family and couldn't wait to get back home to be with each and every one of them.

--

**The End....**

**So,**

**I hope you liked this spin-off piece. This piece spun off from Family Portrait after chapter 25 and links back into it after chapter 34. Feel free to check out that piece if you've been reading this as a stand alone as I know you'll enjoy it.**


End file.
